Servitude
by Emelion3
Summary: Originally there was the land of Uuu, no land of Aaa or Ooo. But with the coming of the Great Mushroom War and the danger of the end of mankind, what happens when a certain promise is made? What futures are created? What romance will blossom?
1. New Addition

**Okay, My first Adventure Time Fanfic peeps. Please enjoy. Also it is supposed to be the land of Uuu for the time being. This chappie is pretty slow-moving, but the plot will begin to accelerate after this.**

**I don't own Adventure Time**

* * *

**Land of Uuu: Year 2XXX, Pre-Mushroom War**

A sleek, black limousine screeched to a stop in front of a Victorian-style mansion. Elaborate tiered arches adorned windows and walkways while ivy crept up the white brick walls. As a butler opened the door to the window, a small girl emerged. Walking up the grand stairs with some struggle, the girl approached the awaiting family at the entrance. The owner of the home, a stiff man in a starched suit, rigidly motioned to the girl for the young boy standing beside him.

"Finn, this young lady is Fionna. She will be your sister from now on, do you understand?" the father barked. The boy beside him, known as Finn, looked up timidly towards the girl. His mop of golden hair slightly shadowed his curious blue eyes. His button down shirt and vest seemed to be of very high quality.

Clutching and hiding behind his father's pant leg due to shyness, Finn muttered, "H-hello." The girl at the doorstep returned the same curiosity. Her hair was of the same golden hue and tumbled down in waves until it reached the middle of her back. With a simple outfit of a white shirt and tattered blue overalls, the young girl stuck her hand out enthusiastically.

"Hey! Nice to meetcha!" Fionna responded with a smile that stretched ear to ear. Inching out from behind his father's shadow, Finn gradually accepted the girl's gesture and gave her hand a small shake before quickly releasing it with a hint of a smile.

Opening the large redwood doors that led inside to the house, Finn's father ordered them to hurry inside.

"Show Fionna around, Finn," he commanded as he went up the curved double staircase and retreated into his office.

"Yes, sir," Finn replied obediently as he turned to face Fionna. The girl had a face of bewilderment as she scanned the entryway. Swirled marbled floors accented famous paintings that hung on the walls. Seeing as it didn't appear the immobile Fionna would be capable of moving any time soon, Finn gently grabbed hold of her pudgy hand and tried to lead the girl up the grand staircase.

"Come on!" he insisted with growing enthusiasm, a smile spreading on his features, "I'll show you around!" Finn wasn't allowed to raise his voice within the household, but something about having this girl, this bubbly creature, as his sister filled him with overwhelming happiness.

Shaking out of her trance, Fionna bounded behind the boy as he approached the room that would be hers.

"This is your room…" he murmured quietly as he turned the doorknob and creaked the door open. Behind the door lay a pink masterpiece. A canopy, queen-size bed lay in the middle of the room with an excessive amount of frilly pillows and blankets. In a corner, a dollhouse and dress up clothes sat ready to be played with. Scrunching up her nose and quickly closing the door so she couldn't see anymore of the hideous room, Fionna tried to hide her distaste.

Not wanting to be ungrateful, she slowly ventured, "Can I see what your room looks like?" Finn nodded and led her down a carpeted hallway to the room at the end. Opening the door, the room gave an aura quite unexpected of Finn's current personality. A plain bunk bed leaned against the farthest wall while a locked weapon's case hung against another wall. At a desk beneath the rack was a globe, scattered paper, and various worn books.

Tapping her shoulder, Finn placed an iron helmet on Fionna's head which was far too big for her and covered her eyes. Using her hand to lift the helmet up, Fionna peeked underneath the lid of the helmet and saw Finn pressing a finger to his lips.

"You see…" he whispered secretively so Fionna had to come closer to hear him, "…I want to be an adventurer when I grow up…." Fionna's blue eyes widened in surprise at the now cheeky looking boy, she had thought he was a stuck-up, preppy child, but he appeared to be quite the opposite when he wasn't underneath his father's shadow.

"Shmow-zow!" the young Fionna exclaimed, "Well, Finn, I believe we have some rad adventuring to do in our near future… But first thing first, is that top bunk of that bed occupied?"

* * *

Finn's father kneaded his scrunched forehead with his hand as he tried to relieve his stress-induced headache. A teenage girl sprawled across his desk grabbed an apple out of the bowl, and tossed it away when she had turned it wrinkled and gray. A teenage boy of similar characteristics thumbed through various books along the office's bookshelf.

"Would you two please stop messing around!" Finn's father demanded as he crashed a fist onto the hardwood desk, "With the tension between the countries increasing each day, nuclear warfare could ensue at any moment, and you two are dillydallying while the lives of my children are at stake!" The girl spread across the desk glanced at the man out of the corner of her eye.

"Cool your pots, Pops, we got this," the girl reassured as she motioned for the boy to soothe the raging man as well.

"Yeah, old man, Marcie and I have things covered. Isn't your scientific creation almost finished anyway?" the boy contributed before returning his interests back to the shelf. Finn's father sighed once again. The existence of humanity was at stake here and these two, who were indebted to him, couldn't seem to care either way. He just would have to pray for the safety of his children and hope that a miracle would happen.

* * *

**Thoughts so far?**


	2. The Basement

**Chapter two! Hopefully, you guys will enjoy it as much or more than the last chapter.**

**I don't own Adventure Time**

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Basement**

Laughter resonated amidst the various rose bushes that formed the backyard of the mansion. From an aerial view, one would notice two golden blotches contrasting against the well-manicured lawn in what appeared to be a game of tag.

The shorter blob, known as Fionna, tried her best to ignore the stinging sensation coming to her lungs as she gasped for breath while running as far as her stubby legs would take her from her pursuer. Making a sharp turn right, Fionna's sapphire eyes came across a dead end as she analyzed the looming rosebush that stretched far above her head. Frantically, she pivoted left and right waiting for an escape route to appear magically before her. Hearing the snap of a twig behind her, Fionna felt utter doom settle into the pit of her stomach. Turning around slowly, Fionna immediately locked eyes with Finn.

"Halt, fiend!" he commanded while brandishing his wooden sword, "Surrender the goods so harmony shall return to the Land of Uuu!" Fionna gave Finn a lopsided smile before she quoted her favorite cliché line.

"You'll never catch me!" she boasted with an unsuccessful evil cackle, "Never!" Before Finn could lunge out and detain "Fionna the Fiend," the thief had leapt into the wall of thorns with a swish of blond hair. Dashing forward, Finn struggled to decipher the darkness before him as he peered into the rose bush.

"Fionna?" Finn called into the foliage, completely dropping their act, "Where are you... exactly?" Pressing against the wall of foliage, Finn struggled to hear the muffled response.

"Uhh... I'm stuck," Fionna replied awkwardly as she felt various thorns snag against her clothes. Hearing snickers, Fionna groaned in humiliation.

"Don't worry," Finn assured as he tried to suppress his laughter, "I'll get you out of this mess!"

After around five minutes of navigating the maze to the outside, Finn jogged around the perimeter until he noticed an appendage sticking out of one of the bushes. Being the ever-heroic character he was determined to become, Finn latched onto Fionna's arm and immediately began yanking her out with all of his strength.

With one final wrench, the thorns released their captive and Fionna tumbled out of the bush and used her momentum to tackle Finn.

"Glob, Finn, took you long enough!" she chastised while examining various holes and her clothes while removing imbedded thorns. Cringing at the sight, Finn tried not to worry over her injuries, knowing she would hate it.

"Sorry, I guess my adventuring skills are too hardcore for you," Finn taunted while holding his wooden sword in a victory pose. Fionna laughed at the scene: Finn in his preppy, royal clothes trying to wield a sword.

"Nah, I'm just allergic to awesomeness on occasions," Fionna informed Finn with a dead-set face. They both burst into a fit of giggles before calming down and spreading out against the cool, lush grass.

"Yo, Fionna..." Finn began as he stared up into the serene shades of turquoise spanning the sky.

"Yeah?" she replied drowsily, inhaling the sweet scent of the rosebushes beside them.

"What's that noise?" Finn finally asked as he strained his ears to pick up on a buzzing sound in the distance. Shooting upwards, Fionna tried to listen for the sound with full attentiveness.

"I dunno..." Fionna began lamely, "...a plane?" As Finn and Fionna listened intently to the crescendo of the buzzing noise, the duo was startled by the slamming of the back door. Turning around, Fionna saw their father hurriedly making his way over to them. Reverting to a respectful manner, Fionna gazed up at the tense man with wide eyes.

"Sir, what's that buzzing noise?" Fionna inquired as her father placed his large, wrinkled hands on the shoulders of Finn and Fionna and began ushering them inside.

"Never mind that, we just need to get to the basement quickly," their father urged as Finn's eyes grew. Every since he was young he had been warned repeatedly never try to explore their heavily locked basement. Now he was uncovering the wonders held beneath those locks and chains.

When Finn and Fionna finally complied to go indoors, their father stared intently up at the sky. Far up on the horizon line, a swarm of tiny black dots was quickly heading in their direction. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he followed Finn and Fionna inside. He could only pray things would work.

* * *

Finn watched in amazement as a brass key released the final shackles that restrained the trio from entering the basement. Travelling down the concrete stairs to the cold cellar, various blasts of smells such as mold and mildew hit them along the way. Reaching the bottom, one small light bulb struggled to provide a small glow that illuminated the room. A large metallic ring stood upright in the middle of the room while a series of hydraulic cylinders and various electronic systems lay attached to the center ring. Looking down at his two children he loved, Finn's father released a long sigh.

"Fionna... Finn... I want you to listen to me very carefully," he stated slowly as he began a very long speech that no child would be able to remember, "It's no longer safe here. So... I'm going to send you somewhere where it is safe with this." Finn's father gestured towards the machine.

"This is a portal to the future. Hopefully, it will have the power to send you far past the war arising. However, the future has many possible outcomes, so the likelihood that you will be thrown into a different world than the other is highly likely. Now this goes into a lot of quantum mechanics... the point is... I can probably send only four people without those worlds collapsing on each other due to time paradoxes."

Finn and Fionna merely stared at their father as their brains fizzled out from trying to follow their father's words.

"Sooo... you're coming with us. If there's enough for four people, then surely you are coming with us... Father?" Finn stopped as he looked at his father's drooped, sad eyes.

"I need to stay and atone for the crimes my generation has committed on humanity," their father stated sullenly. Staring at a dark corner in the wall, he continued, "You two can come out, you know." Emerging from the shadows was a pale boy with shaggy black hair, and a girl who also had pale skin and longer black hair. The unique part about the pair was they were floating off the ground. Finn and Fionna thought that this was incredible and wondered how they could obtain such superpowers for future adventures too.

"This is Marceline and Marshall," Finn's father gestured to the inhuman creatures, "They are indebted to me for various... reasons, so they will be looking after you by serving you." The male teenager, Marshall, hissed at this statement with a long forked tongue.

"We didn't agree to this sort of contract!" he sneered while approaching Finn and Fionna, "These two pudge-boxes wouldn't last long anyways."

Finn and Fionna's father merely ignored Marshall and sped up his talking, "So, Marceline will be looking after Finn and Marshall shall look after Fionna." With the finalities determined, Finn and Fionna's father scowled at the two teenagers and made them come forth. Marceline looked at the small boy with intense blue eyes.

Wanting to scare Finn but deciding harassing children isn't popular, she settled with, "Sup, squirt." Finn, gazed up at Marceline with surprise before giving her a small smile. Marshall floated over to Fionna and poked her in the arm. Fionna grinned upwards to Marshall and waited for him to say something similar to Marceline.

Adverting his eyes from Fionna, Marshall groaned, "Let's just get this show on the road before heads start to roll." Finn's father approached the machine and began flipping on various switches and turning various dials to the correct settings. Lastly, he pressed a large red button.

Nothing whirled. Nothing glowed. No sign of electricity.

The machine wasn't working.

* * *

**Hmmm... that machine isn't working a lot how my computer isn't. What will happen next?! :O**

**P.S. If no this story isn't popular among readers, I would hate to have inadaquate writing on the fanfiction website, so I would take this story down.**


	3. Lost

**Sorry, I guess it will be 1-2 weeks before I update this story for a regular basis. Please enjoy and review.**

**I don't own Adventure Time**

**Chapter Three: Lost**

* * *

Marshall Lee groaned at the old man's forgetfulness before drifting over lazily to a concrete wall and flipping onto his back to pick a long cord up.

Raising an eyebrow at everyone before jamming the cord back into the outlet with the result of a few sparks, Marshall sighed in boredom, "If we are going to alter the bounds of time and space, we should at least do so _properly._"

Fionna jumped as the machine began to whirl and hum to life. Releasing her grip on the plaid shirt she latched onto tightly to hide behind, Fionna craned her neck upwards to see a very irritated vampire staring down at her. Bolting away quickly, Fionna adverted her eyes to the dusty cellar ground and began tracing shapes on the floor. Flickering her sapphire eyes towards the pale boy every once and a while, Fionna felt an odd frustration arise inside her. Why did this vampire seem to scare her to immobilization? She was Fionna the Human! She shouldn't be scared of anybody or anything!

Returning from her thoughts, Fionna focused her attention to the pale lilac screen beginning to swirl and diffuse from the center of the odd contraption her father had built.

* * *

Finn glued his eyes on to his sister with an urge to protect her growing larger by the second. Her flush, delicate hands had latched onto that pale monstrosity in fright only to be nearly hissed and swatted at! Looking over to the female version of said disaster, Finn did not hold as much contempt for the teen. In fact, she seemed quite a righteous individual. However, he and Fionna could hold their own; he did not need some babysitter separating him from his sister.

Finn marched over to his sister with a puffed chest and standing on tip-toes to appear as manly as possible when confronting that... that... devil of an individual.

"Hey!" Finn cried out indignantly to grab the attention of Marshall. Upon hearing his voice, Marshall turned further away to irritate the eccentric human.

"I _said_ HEY!" Finn shouted louder, surprising everyone with the large echo that resonated throughout the basement, "Stay away from my sister." Marshall tried to avoid bursting out in laughter at the pathetic growl that followed the pipsqueak's declaration of war. Swirling around, Marshall deftly grabbed a handful of Fionna's golden hair and tugged on it playfully before bringing it closer to his face to inspect it.

"What can you even do? You're just a human..." Marshall mumbled. Whether he was referring to Fionna or Finn was a mystery. Sadly, Marshall was unaware of the amount of force he was using to bring Fionna's hair to eye level, and was completely oblivious to her trying not to whimper at the fear of Marshall.

Infuriated, Finn rushed forward propelled him of the ground with a final thrust in an attempt to collide his pudgy hand with the floating tyrant. Making contact with his shin, Finn caused Marshall's grip to loosen just enough to where Fionna took the fleeting opportunity. Pulling away from Marshall with a quick yank, Fionna stumbled backwards in a daze over the concrete floor. Before she could obtain her balance, Fionna's worn sneaker slipped over a stray cord in the midst of the calamity and sent Fionna flying further backwards to the now awaiting portal behind her.

Marshall Lee shifted his attention to Fionna's direction when he heard an innocent squeak. Stopping his teasing of the human boy, Marshall's obsidian eyes widened slightly as he watched the girl... Fionna was it? Well... Marshall watched as Fionna slowly began to fall into the purple haze, the portal's magic consuming her whole. Feeling an odd sensation at the pit of his stomach and everyone's eyes latched onto him, Marshall scowled. This hatred was the first he had ever held towards himself.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, I was supposed to save the day there," Marshall mocked.

"Well crap," Marshall muttered under his breath before darting into the portal after Fionna. Marceline smirked at her brother for a moment. He hardly ever took any initiative. Maybe the old man was saving them in more than one way. Looking over towards Finn, Marceline floated over and scooped the chubby boy into her arms.

"Let's not screw up like my brother, okay? You're enough of a hassle as is," she stated with a hint of a smile before carrying them into the portal.

"Wholesome agreed like bran bread!" Finn exclaimed in yet another statement expressing his oddities.

* * *

Fionna clutched the hem of her blue overalls and pulled her knees towards her, shutting her eyes tightly as time and space began to distort around her. After a few moments of panicked breathing, Fionna felt a strong breeze envelop her and the crunch of leaves sound as her butt made contact with solid ground. Slowly opening her eyes, Fionna twisted her head back and forth to analyze her surroundings. The prussian blue sky lay littered with thousands of sparkling diamonds twinkling in the moonlight. That was the only serene image of her surroundings. Encapsulating Fionna was various thorns, brambles, and gnarly branches that seemed to close in and suffocate her body. Shadows cast by trees seemed to move and contour into various monsters and every howl of the wind could be mistaken for a wolf's. Hugging herself closer and shivering slightly, Fionna began calling out weakly.

"Finn? Mr. Vampire? Finnn?" Fionna cried out hoarsely. Such attempts were in vain because the raging winds cut off any sound emitting from her small figure. Beside Fionna, a large bush began to shake wildly as something clambered through the thorny prison. With a hiss for a few thorns embedding their way into his or her flesh, the creature finally dislodged itself and turned to look down at Fionna.

"Well hello, sugar!" the animal exclaimed, "It's best not to run around in such a forest with the weather like this." Before Fionna was a feline. A talking cat. TALKING. The butterscotch and cream fur on the cat's body prickled suddenly as a flash of lightning illuminated the night sky.

"Come on, let's get you out of this mess before it pours," the cat encouraged while sticking out her hand, "I'm Cake, by the way." Fionna immediately reacted by leaping a few feet backward and clutching the damp bark of a nearby tree. Cats did not talk, not when she was with Finn and her father. As Fionna tried to edge her way towards another tree before a quick get-away, she felt her nose twitch instinctively as a water drop splashed onto her nose. Looking around with avid curiosity, dark spots began to stain the earth. Looking up, clouds now covered the once crystalline view. Looking back towards the cat, Fionna felt she had a lot of adjusting to do in this world. She was lost and could not find Finn or her "guardian", but she could at least make the best out of the situation.

"I'm Fionna," Fionna declared bravely as she stuck her hand out in a gesture of friendship. To her surprise, the cat returned the gesture.

* * *

Marshall Lee looked around at the white powder that dusted the ground everywhere. Breathing heavily and sprinting a few more steps, Marshall slowed down and watched his breath puff upwards in small clouds as he tried to regain his breath. He had floated around to the point of exhaustion and running made his lungs burn like hell.

After a minute or two, Marshall casually propped his elbows behind his head and began walking his way further into the snow.

"Well, I doubt she would have survived, no sense in worrying about that," Marshall mused, not shivering the slightest as freezing blizzard winds taunted him as he trekked through the snow with his hands in his pockets.

* * *

**I was rushing, so tell me if you spot anything horrible. Please review with cheese and chickpeas!**


End file.
